The ITGirl
by Rinette34
Summary: She's hawt from Spain, and plans on overtaking Massie Victoria Block at Westchester Academy once and for all. Welcome to Westchester Academy where scandals are a way of life, and losers are mocked. This is your ticket to hell. Get ready!
1. Introduction

**The IT Girl**

She's hot and fresh after spending 3 years with her father in Spain. Meet, **Alicia Nicole Rivera**. She's gorgeous with those full red lips, dazzling and blinding smile, a deep olive complexion, and those warm brown eyes that actually make people believe she's sweet. Being a sophomore never seemed better with her 3-year modeling contract, and all the hot boys at Westchester Academy chasing after her.

**The Has Been**

After Layne Jane Abeley led a huge revolt against her, she sort weaseled her way up to A-list radar by manipulation and deceit. She's **Massie Victoria Block**. With her fiery amber eyes, and luscious chestnut ways, she's pretty, but not exactly ravishing like Alicia Rivera. Plans on knocking this mysterious new girl down with no mercy. Anyone who steals Massie's "spotlight" will pay.

**The Wannabe**

This girl lives for the day when Massie Block will turn around, and invite her to be in her exclusive cool girl clique, The Glamour Society. She's **Claire Stacey Lyons**. Sure, she's rich, and sure she's pretty, but she's shy, smart, and embarrasses her self all the time without realizing it. Will the blond ditz finally get what she wants?

**The Sporty Chick**

Is part of Massie's Clique, but doesn't really like her. **Kristen Marissa Gregory** knows that people only worship Massie because they're afraid of being destroyed. She's a pretty blonde with aqua blue eyes. But, she has a dirty secret that spreads like a wildfire at Westchester Academy.

**The Calorie Collector**

Not your normal size 0, Dylan Alexis Marvil may have a famous mother, but she also has a not so famous big butt. Always made fun of because she's a size 6, instead of a 0, she hates the world, and wishes she could disappear, especially when she meets Alicia. And her crush who's not really in love with her.

**The Rebel Rocker**

She's nicknamed The Rock because of her toughness and rocker cut jet black hair. She's **Layne Jane Abeley**. She used to be in Massie's Clique, but after having Derrick Harrington stolen from her by Massie herself, she led a revolt, and almost succeeded in turning everyone against the controlling fake Alpha.

**The Dumb Blonde**

You never have believed in the dumb blond concept until you've met this girl. **Olivia Renee** **Ryan **may be an A-list hottie, but she's stupid, and messes everything up. Knows that Kristen has claim to Cam Fisher, Kristen's on and off boyfriend, and knows Kristen will destroy her in 10 seconds minimum if she tries to change anything.

**The Boy Alpha**

If looks could kill, you'd be dead once you've seen this guy. **Derrick Matt Harrington** has those brown eyes and that way of winking at you that makes you want to melt. Even though Massie's pretty, he finds himself, like most of his friends, attracted to the new Spanish girl.

**The Bad Boy**

He's the one that has the girl screaming his name in his black tees, and his black motorcycle. **Joshua Kevin Hotz** is known as the player dating Layne Jane Abeley, but doesn't really like her anymore, and dumps her when he sees a certain raven-haired beauty.

**The Socially Withdrawn**

He's shy with blond hair, and those tow different colored eyes. He may be shy, but he's a sweetheart, and is always good to his girls. Really likes Kristen, but sees her mixing with other guys on the soccer team. When he meets Alicia, he knows that the most the two could ever be is friends. **Cameron Brandon Fisher** is in for a big surprise.

Other not so important characters:

Kemp Hurley

Chris A.

Chris P.

Dempsey Solomon

Dune Baxter


	2. Alicia and a Little bit of Massie

**The It Girl **

Barcelona, Spain

September 5, Saturday

Martinez Residence

10:30 A.M.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Alicia best friend and cousin, Marisol Martinez shouted, a pout on her pretty made up face. Alicia nodded softly, and shrugged.

"I need to see my mom," She said taking a sip of Virgin Pina Coloda, and sighing sadly. "Besides, I'll be going to a great school there." Marisol stared at her rice, and glared at her cousin.

"I really wish you would stay," She tried one last time. "It's really boring here without you. I'll be stuck with my lame sisters." Marisol had 4 sisters. Marguerite, who was 17. Rosalinda, who was 14, Adrianna, who was 12, and Juana, who was 8. Alicia shrugged, and gazed out the large bay window. The next morning, she'd be on her way to Westchester, New York where her mother lived.

"People in New York are snotty," Marisol reminded her. "Maybe you should stay here." Alicia rolled her eyes behind her Gucci sunglasses, and glared at her.

"Mari, I'll be back next summer," she lied, knowing she would be living permanently with her mother. "Stop acting like a baby." Alicia knew she was being mean and insensitive, but this was her decision, not Marisol's. Marisol had short, thick black hair, and brown eyes which watered easily. Alicia thought she was average in looks, and definitely not as pretty as herself.

"Why do you want to leave here badly?" Marisol pressed, her thick eyebrows knit in confusion. "I mean, don't you like it here in Spain?" Alicia felt like screaming. Marisol was so needy and weird. She wouldn't last a day in New York.

"I want to have some new experiences, Mari," Alicia said. "Why can't you understand that?" Marisol chewed on her lip, and shrugged sadly.

"Ok, what about Jake?" she challenged. "Your boyfriend? Have you told him you were leaving yet?" Alicia gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

"Ehmagawd, I've been putting that off for weeks now!" she screeched, jumping to her feet. "I'll be right back, Mari." Alicia, in a hurry, placed her sandals on her feet, and raced out of the door, her heart thumping in her chest rapidly.

Rondelgonzolez Estate

20 minutes later

Alicia felt bad as she watched Jake, her Spanish boyfriend smile at her form the other side of the glass table. He grinned widely, and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"So, what's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What did you need to tell me?" Alicia felt the tears in her brown eyes, as she took a deep breath, and faced him.

"Jake, I'm moving to New York tomorrow," She whispered, struggling to make her voice light and airy. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just couldn't." Jake was shocked. His eyes widened, then narrowed, and anger showed in his once sparkling eyes.

"You kept this from me?" He demanded, slamming his fists down on the table, causing Alicia to jump. "When did you find all this out, Alicia?" He was furious, and Alicia felt the tears slide down her cheeks, as she watched him carefully.

"I didn't want you pressuring me to stay!" she yelled, knowing it was no excuse. She should have told him the truth. Jake snorted, and walked towards his door.

"Yeah right, you faker," He spat nastily, ignoring it when she gasped in surprise. "You're just a dirty liar, and if you're going to be like this, then we're over. Get out!" Alicia couldn't allow herself to move as she stared uncomprehending into his fiery gaze.

"You don't mean that!" Alicia pleaded, knowing that if she could move, she would've dropped to her knees. "Jake, think about this." Tears made it nearly impossible for her to see, and all she saw was him yank the door open, and laugh hard, once.

"I already have, now leave." Alicia sobbed as she ran out of the door, her heart breaking. He would never understand why she hadn't told him. And even if she decided to stay in Spain, the damage was still done. Alicia knew this was the end. No more posers. No more begging. Alicia was a new person. She was stronger. Tossing her hair, and brushing the tears off her cheeks, she laughed. Jake was a thing of the past. And so was Marisol, and everyone else who had betrayed her trust.

Westchester, New York

Westchester Academy High

September 6, Monday

9:00 A.M.

She had arrived. Her black shades. Her long brown curls, swaying with the breeze. Her Coach purse with the famous logo. Nothing was getting in her way this time. Watch out, Layme Abeley.

"Kristen, text Dylan." One command and Kristen was scrambling for her phone frantically. That caused Massie Deceitful Block smile.

"She's coming in her Mom's limo," Kristen Gregory informed her "Alpha" "She'll be her in a few." Massie sighed impatiently, and tapped her Jimmy Choo Stiletto on the pavement, her hands placed on her hips. Dylan was going to get it for being late.

"How's Derrick?" Kristen asked casually, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. Massie grinned, and sighed happily.

"I love him," Massie said, and Kristen noticed love was the only sincere part of Massie Block. "He makes me. Whole." Kristen said nothing as she absorbed that. Can never did that with her. He was always busy with friends or family or school. Why couldn't Cam ever make her feel as special as Derrick made Massie feel?

"Well, Cam and I are going steady," Kristen said, avoiding Massie's eyes on her lying face. Massie knew she was a liar, a loser, a wannabe.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." A slightly pretty girl with long red curls, and a wide smile with emerald green eyes, wrapped her arms around her friends' shoulders. Massie quickly shrugged her off, and accused her with her amber eyes.

"Where were you?" she yelled, causing Dylan to cringe back in fear. "I was waiting for hours!" Kristen rolled her eyes at Massie's exaggeration.

"Well sorry if my ride had to stop in NYC this morning," Dylan grumbled, walking away towards the school building. Massie sighed, and didn't bother running after her.

"What a loser," she sneered, tossing her curls, and smoothing her Vera Wang halter dress. "Who does she think she is? A size 0?" Kristen tried to smile, but couldn't. How could Massie be so mean? Kristen knew how much Dylan hated her weight. Why rub it in, even behind her back?

But, Kristen knew better than to say anything to Massie's face. Massie would destroy her, then throw her into the Reject Pile. She'd done it to Layne. She could do it to her.

"Kuh-Risten!" Massie screamed, jabbing her with her bony elbow. "Who is she?"

That's when she saw her.

She had long black hair, sparkling brown eyes, ruby red lips, and a perfect olive-toned complexion. She was stepping out of a stretch Hummer Limo, her head high. She was drop dead gorgeous. And Massie was angry.

"Why is she so pretty?" Massie demanded.

"I think pretty is a bit of an understatement," Kristen murmured. Massie shot a glare at her blond head.

The black haired beauty applied M.A.C gloss on her already glossy lips. Her eyes surveyed the immaculate lawn. Prestigious. Her eyes were wide as she took in the guys whose eyes lingered on her as she walked by. None of this surprised Massie, but it angered her. A lot.

"There goes our boyfriends," she griped, her eyes narrowed. "Say bu-bye to Cammie, Kristen." Kristen gritted her teeth together, and refused to give Massie the satisfaction of being right.

"I'm going to go find Dylan," Kristen said suddenly, stuffing her hands on the pockets of her boot-cut Sevens. "I'm sick of staring at the new girl." With that, and before Massie could protest, she walked away. Massie sickened her, not the girl. She'd rather watch Cam lust after Alicia then to keep being Massie's friend.

Massie rolled her eyes at her "friend" and turned around to glower at the beautiful girl who was sauntering towards her, a friendly smile on her flawless face.

"I'm Alicia. From Spain," She said, watching as Massie took in her red Bulgarian slip dress, and high heeled Prada shoes that made her feet look so tiny. Massie felt a burning anger inside of her. This really wasn't fair.

"Massie Block. _Alpha_ of the school, so don't play with me," Massie snapped, waiting for Alicia to cringe, and apologize, and leave, but Alicia only smirked, and stepped up right in Massie's conceited face.

"No, I think it is the other way around, Block," she said coldly. "Welcome to my world. Hey, weren't you at the zoo on Sunday?" Massie frowned, and shook her head.

"Uhm, no."

"I think I was feeding you peanuts through the bars." Massie gasped, her face blotchy, and her eyes fiery. Had this girl just insulted her? Alicia Rivera was going down, hard.

Alicia tossed her head, and waved before walking into the building, the picture of unbroken confidence.


End file.
